Of Gains and Losses
by Seto's Darkness
Summary: He had lost everything. His dream… his love… Then out of the blue, Itachi waltzed into his life and offered to make him the next leader of the Akatsuki. [SasuNaru ItaNaru]


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Warnings: **Yaoi. Shounen-Ai. SasuNaru. Some ItaNaru. Spoilers. Screwing up with the canon, and the possible conclusion/future chapters of the series. Violence, language. Dark!Naruto? Rated **M**.

**Authoresses' Notes:** Sorry for the delay. Announcements and explanations at my profile page :) Thanks to everybody who email-ed, PM'd, IM'd me. Special thanks to: _StarsofYaoi, Wing It, Gonrie_ and _Konoko89_ for giving suggestions, opinions and criticisms on my fics and plot bunnies :D

**Promotions: **Please join the C2 for the OTP in Naruto: SasuNaru and NaruSasu: _SasuNaru Shounen ai and Yaoi Heaven_. Please join _my_ forum for Filipino yaoi-shounen-ai enthusiasts. Links are **on my profile**.

Hope you enjoy reading :)

* * *

He's Uzumaki Naruto.

He was the person who lost everything.

When he was an infant, his father sacrificed himself to seal the _Kyuubi no Kitsune_. He was left an orphan, an orphan that was hated by the entire village.

When he was twelve, his best friend, his most important person, Uchiha Sasuke, left Konoha to train with Orochimaru, as part of his crazed search for power.

He trained hard for three years under the Ero-sennin, but even when he was fifteen, he was still unable to take Sasuke back to the Village of Hidden Leaf.

He was eighteen, when Tsunade-baachan apologized profusely, and he was unable to discern the reason. The very next day, Sakura-chan, his first love, was inagurated as the Rokudaime Hokage.

He lost everything.

His family.

His love.

His dream.

He was eighteen, when one person that he didn't particularly like showed up inside his apartment. He didn't like seeing the other, because it reminded him of somebody he lost.

"Uchiha Itachi," The blond said blandly, a _kunai_ already in his fingers. He wasn't feeling well today, and Itachi's appearance only made things worse. Naruto played with the idea of surrendering to Akatsuki's hold, just to spite Konoha.

The feeling of betrayal was still sore.

Maybe it was his damned destiny. To be always, always betrayed.

"Naruto-kun," Itachi replied, before sitting on one of the chairs surrounding Naruto's dining table. It looked hilarious, and Naruto would have laughed if wasn't feeling so shitty. After all, Uchiha Itachi drinking water while seated on one's dining room was a very odd sight indeed.

Naruto wasn't in the mood of jokes, or significant looks that the Uchiha brothers seemed so fond of. "What do you want?" Naruto asked, voice roughened. The blond wanted to take the fight outside, because he wasn't too keen on the idea of his apartment being destroyed.

"I'm not here to fight," Itachi said in a soothing voice. Naruto snorted.

"What do you want?" The blond repeated, _chakra_ levels flaring.

An unnerving smirk appeared on Itachi's face.

"I'm here to ask you to become the next leader of Akatsuki."

* * *

**Of Gains and Losses**

**Part One

* * *

**

"Have you heard, Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru asked in a silky voice, lips curled into a delighted sneer. The yellow candlelight made the Sannin's eyes glow a molten gold. To others, Orochimaru might look downright frightening, but the person he addressed was immune to such things.

"No," Sasuke snapped, definitely not amused with the fact that Orochimaru halted his training for some useless chitchat.

"A-ah," The Sannin clicked his tongue, and the Sharingan was thinking of ways how to destroy Orochimaru. The Sannin's plan to take over Sasuke's body was stopped three years ago because the Akatsuki attacked Sound.

"I've heard that Haruno Sakura was chosen as the Rokudaime," Orochimaru first stated, but the Uchiha already heard of that surprising move. Sasuke definitely did not think Sakura was the best choice to become the next Hokage.

"And... I've heard that Naruto-kun..." Here, Sasuke's eyes snapped to Orochimaru, "was recruited as Akatsuki's leader."

The older man's voice might sound teasing and playful, but there was a definite trace of seriousness floating inside those snake-like eyes.

Orochimaru's serious, Sasuke realized, blackened heart beating with unmatched anxiety.

His best friend, his most important person, his...

Naruto's the next leader of Akatsuki.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

Hmm, I seem to have a fetish for Rokudaime Sakura and Akatsuki these days XD;; Oh and oh. Haha. Updates will come when I have time, and of course, plot would unravel when the time comes XD

Anyhow, I was _finally _able to convince my mom (and more importantly, my doctor) to let me use my laptop even though I'm in the friggin' hospital :D

Thank you, everyone, for your support:)

**Please review :)**


End file.
